Unexpected?
by MissDavenport
Summary: So it's 7 years after COG and Clary's had some unexpected news. How will she brake it to Jace and how will he react? Please please R&R people!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this was just something I wrote when I was having trouble sleeping. I read it the next day and thought I might as well put it up here. Please excuse the lack of humour and any other thing that might be a weakness in the piece (I'm sure that there are many) And please keep in mind that it was not originally written to be seen by anyone. This is the first thing I've ever posted here so please comment and R&R, I would welcome and appreciate any feed-back_. xxx

_I have a little more to add but won't bother to add it unless I proceed with a second chapter. It shows Jace finding out...and his reaction._

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the Mortal Instruments.**

"Clary!" Jace was shouting up the stairs. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. How had I not guessed? What was I going to do? I tried to quieten the immense joy that was filling me and tried to think rationally.

The sight of Jace did this for me when he came into the room, fully armoured with rune tattoos running up his arms, across his palms and the back of his hands and across his entire hidden torso I guessed by the runes I could see at his neck. He was obviously ready to get out. But this wasn't what scared me. What would Jace think of this? Though they'd been married for three years and together for seven, children was something that always seemed _way_ in the future, especially with their lifestyle…

"C'mon Clary, we need to get going. You haven't even changed yet?" He didn't seem to notice there was something wrong until the end of the sentence. He came over to me and stood very close, the tip of his boot touching the naked tips of my little freckled toes. He bent his head over me, peering into my eyes. "Is there something wrong Clary? You were acting very odd dinner time." He said. Of course I was, I wanted to scream. I found out I wasn't getting fat but in fact eating for two!

Despite the nervousness I felt within, I faked – or rather attempted - nonchalance. "Everything is fine Jace. I don't feel too good, that's all. In fact, I think I'll pass tonight." I said.

He reached up to touch my cheek, and then pushed the hair from my forehead to feel my forehead before running his fingers through my hair. "What's worrying you Clary?" I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "Do you think I'm going to believe you?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"You wouldn't turn down a good hunt Clary, even if you did feel ill, you'd go. For me, for the others." His words cut through me. I flinched quickly before regaining my poker face.

"You don't need me; I'm just going to sit this one out. Let it go Jace, please."

His expression turned shocked for a second before he put on a solid mask, almost hiding his feelings from me. Luckily, I knew his face better than anyone. He was worried, very worried. I was behaving oddly and he didn't have a clue what was wrong. Normally I succumbed to the "For me" tactic faster than a bullet from a gun. This time was different, he knew it too.

"Ok," Was all he said. He let go of my face and released my hair. He started to withdraw from me. I pulled at his arm and crushed myself to him, going on my tip-toes so that I could press my forehead to his. He reacted gratefully by putting his arms around my waist and squeezing.

"Everything is ok, I promise." I said, convincing him with my eyes. He didn't fully believe me, I could see that, but he wasn't as worried as I'd promised that it was fine. "Be careful ok." I said. I never had to say this, I usually went with him and we were "careful" together. But it seemed very important to say it all of a sudden. "Remember that you have a lot waiting for you at home. Hurry back to me."

"I never forget what I have." He said. He was quiet for a second, staring into my eyes. "You know," he began, "If someone had told me seven years ago that someone would be telling me to be careful like this, I would laugh. If someone would tell me that not only did I listen but made a huge effort to do so so that I could come home to be with them, I would have probably killed them for being such a lying bastard." He laughed softly as I sighed in happiness. I was still on edge for how he'd respond. Should I tell him now?

At that moment Isabelle walked in with her whip. "Come on guys, we need to-" She cut off, looking at us. "Sorry did I interr-" She cut off again. "Clary, why aren't you-"

"Jesus, Isabelle. Can't you finish a single sentence? Yes, you were interrupting, I'm coming now so that we can come home early and I can resume where we left off and" his tone changed, "no, Clary is not coming." I peeked at him, he had no expression, perfectly contained, to anyone but Clary. She saw the doubt, the suspicion, the worry.

Isabelle didn't hide anything. "Wait, you're not-"

"Leave it Isabelle." Said Jace in a voice that screamed 'don't carry on that sentence if you know what's good for you'.

Isabelle dropped it, picking up on another. "I don't know how you can judge me for not finishing my sentence as your interrupting skills are why I fail half the time. You have one minute." She said sternly. She looked at me, a mixture of worry and interest. "I'll see you when we get back?" She left, leaving the door to swing shut behind her. Jace turned back to me, catching my worried expression before I could turn it into a smile.

"Hurry back, ok?" I said as he leaned down to kiss me. His mouth lingered on mine for a second before he leaned back and stared at me. "You'd tell me-"

"Of course," I said. "I love you."

"I love you." He said. "Sometimes I wonder how I can love someone so much! You're competing with my love for myself you know." He attempted humour; it was nice to hear his normal jokey voice under the perplexity.

"Don't worry; I don't have very high hopes for that competition." I said. He laughed before picking up his belt and heading for the door. He looked at me one last time; I put on a smile, before the door swung shut leaving me alone in the room, listening to Jace's quickly retrieving footsteps as he ran along the corridor, fading into nothingness. A few minutes later the front door closed with a loud bang, ringing through the house and the finality of it exhausted me. I fell onto the bed, pulled out the thin white test and stared at the little shining blue light on it. I put it back in my pocket before I let my head slump on the pillows and I fell asleep on Jace's side, smelling him and pretending he was with me, as he always was, in a way.


	2. Chapter 2

_ (1st of all, thank you for the reviews people, and to those of you that added the story to your favourite etc. :D)_

_This is Jace's response to the news. I really enjoyed writing it but would really like to hear what others thought of it so please R&R. I don't really know where the story is going if it is going anywhere so feel free to tell me some of your ideas. I hope you like it. xxx_

_**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the Mortal Instruments.**_

She must have been sleeping lightly because the light pressure on her forehead woke her strait away. She opened her eyes to see Jace's neck, level with her eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek, he removed his lips form her forehead and looked her in the eyes. He looked exhausted. She pushed him back so that she could sit up and without saying anything she looked him up and down. He was a mess. Blood, dirt, gung, everything. He was plastered with everything you could think of and didn't smell too good either.

"Are you-"

"I'm not hurt." He said. "Not my blood, I was careful, like you asked." He said with a small crooked smile. His smile vanished with his next question. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." Clary said. Then, instantly she made her mind up. "I need to talk to you though." She almost regretted this when she saw his expression. He looked as though his stomach had taken a turn. His face fell and turned bone white and all of a sudden he looked much, much older and sadder. He looked and breathed as though he was having a panic attack. "What about?" He made as if to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Wow, as glad as I am that you were careful, and I am, you're not coming in here like that. Shower. Now." She said. He forced a laugh and started to the bathroom, walking quickly yet sagging slightly. This was not a good start.

She didn't really care about the mess he was in. She needed some time to sort her head out. It could go either way. His reaction could make her even happier than she'd been this last seven years; it could destroy her and everything in her life, which was her relationship with Jace. It was odd to think of her and Jace as a 'relationship' as that entailed two people; she'd gotten used to thinking of each other as two halves of one thing.

After a few minutes, she got up and went to stand in front of the mirror at on the wall opposite to the bed where she'd stood looking at herself in the mirror when Jace had walked in earlier. It was the same this time, like a De Ja Vu, only he was topless now, wearing only pyjama bottoms, and from a different door. In the faint light of the lamp she took in his beauty, his lean strong and scarred body, his wet golden hair, and his beautiful honey golden eyes. The face she loved so much was lined with worry and confusion and most of all, nerves. She could almost hear his loud heartbeat from where she still stood in front of the mirror, harmonizing with her own speeding heart, always harmonizing.

He stood by the door expectantly, waiting for directions. This formal behaviour was odd for them, like they'd missed a beat and weren't sure what was going to happen and what was going on. The future, for the first time in seven years, was unclear to them. Clary felt as though she'd missed a step going down the stairs as she looked at him and she had to turn around and found herself staring at her own tense expression in the mirror.

"You'd better sit down, this is… big." She said in a small voice. She didn't turn around from the mirror as he quietly sat down on the bed, facing her though her back was to him. She didn't want to see his expression. When she could avoid it no longer, she took a deep breath and turned around to face him. His face was hard, he thought he was preparing himself for something. Did he guess what was going on? If so, his expression was not a good sign nor was it encouraging. If not, then what _was_ he expecting?

She tried to ignore herself and the stupid evaluations and assumptions and pushed the words out of her mouth. "Do you notice anything different in me, Jace?" She asked, spreading her arms wide and letting her olive green robe open to show her short white nightgown underneath.

He looked confused. "Should I?" he asked, his voice uneven, despite his obvious effort to keep it normal.

"I don't know. I suppose not. I didn't notice, until yesterday." She said, wondering if he'd get it.

"Is this 'outer change' supposed to be a metaphor for your inner feelings?" He asked, sounding faintly angry. "Because if it is, I'd appreciate it if you'd cut it and tell me what you're feeling." His voice was clipped, as though he was afraid to trust his voice to talk too much.

"Not a metaphor Jace." She said. "Physically, do you notice the extra weight?"

He sat up straighter. "This is about self image? Self esteem issues? Clary-"

"Of course not. Jace, there is something different. In me. It will change things. Personally I couldn't be happi-"

"Clary, please, just tell me."

This was getting ridiculous! "I'm Pregnant Jace" I wanted to say, it got stuck in my throat.

"Clary, it's you and me. Whatever it is-"

"It wont just be 'you and me' for long Jace." She burst out. She stood in front of the bed where he sat for a few long, silent moments. Jace stared at her, shocked. His eyes trailed sown from her face, down her body and fixed on her very slightly swollen belly.

"By the Angel. Clary, are you- Is –Are you telling me that, what I think you're telling me?" She couldn't decipher his feelings through the shock. He got up and walked towards her, arms extended. He took her in his arms, trailing his hands across her back, her waist, her belly and exclaimed in a small gasp. He stared down at her before slowly looking up and into her eyes. She was shocked to see that his golden eyes were swimming, causing his eyes to look like pools of flecked honey. He looked beautiful, a small part of the back of her mind noted.

"Clary…" He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her Forehead first, then her eyelids, her nose and her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, her lips, her lips. The kiss deepened as it got more and more passionate. She didn't' realize that she was crying until she let out a gasp against his lips. She felt them tilt into a smile as he whispered something over and over. "I love you." He repeated. They were both gasping when she leaned back, too eager to see his face. She was shocked to see that his face, like hers, was wet. He was smiling as brightly as he had at the river when everything was over and they knew their love was no longer forbidden. As brightly as he had when he realized that she'd asked the angel for his life, that he was all she wanted. As brightly as he had when they declared their love for each other for the first time without it being wrong. The times they'd spent together, fighting, loving, laughing, killing. All those precious moments in his life that they'd shared was like this one. Obviously one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Jace." She said, smiling at him.

"I can't believe it Clary. I just can't. How can one person be so happy? Surely it's not fair is it?" he was breathless.

"No, it doesn't sound fair, especially when you tie it with me. But Jace, life isn't fair. Isn't that what they always say?"

He laughed at this, his eyes narrowing from the shockingly wide they'd been a few seconds ago, causing more tears to escape his eyes and fall shamelessly down his flushed cheeks. She kissed them away. He laughed again, a breathless laugh. He picked her up and, hugging her close to his body, took her to the bed and laid her down carefully, as though she was a fragile little girl. He laid down next to her and they stared into each other's eyes, their bodies fitting closely together like pieces of jigsaw.

"When you behaved as you did today, during supper, before I went, telling me you didn't feel well, didn't feel like going, I thought it was bad. Really bad. When you said you needed to talk, I nearly drowned myself in the shower to avoid hearing something that made you behave like that!"

"I'm sorry. I was a little freaked out, I suppose."

"Why?" He asked. Of course, he didn't know what I was worrying about.

"I didn't know how you'd react." She said quietly, as though she didn't want him to hear.

He looked dumbfounded. "How I'd react?" He asked in disbelief.

"After everything you've been through, I was…a little worried, that's all. I didn't want you to feel…" She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"I see where you'd get that from. But, for the same reasons as I'd…feel…differently about this, I feel the opposite. I'm going to do it right. Be the father I didn't get. Our child is going to be the best. I'll do everything I can to be a good father, I'm excited by it. If I didn't get a good father in my young life, then I'll create one now." He smiled widely at her.

"You," she said, kissing the scar on his chest, "Will be an excellent father. I have no doubt about that." She said.

"I think you're right." He said, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into her hair.


End file.
